Out of Commission
Out of Commission es una misión de la saga Grand Theft Auto que pertenece a Grand Theft Auto IV. Es la última misión del juego si es que elegiste "Venganza" en la misión One last thing y es donde nos vengamos de Jimmy Pegorino por lo que hizo en la misión anterior. Descripción Inicio thumb|[[Little Jacob llamando a Niko.]] Un día después de los hechos ocurridos en la iglesia Niko despierta sintiéndose mal por la muerte de Kate y se dice a si mismo que ella no debió juntarse con el, después Little Jacob le manda un mensaje a Niko indicándole que tiene que estar tranquilo en esa situación y que el también esta molesto y quiere encontrar la guarida de Jimmy Pegorino, le indica a Niko que vaya a comprar varias armas que le llamara cuando haya encontrado la guarida de Jimmy Pegorino. Niko entonces se dirige a una tienda de armas y compra varias municiones y un chaleco antibalas, después Jacob llama a Niko y le dice que el y Roman han encontrado a uno de los hombres de Pegorino, Niko le pregunta a Jacob el porque esta Roman ahí, Jacob contesta que quiere ayudar, entonces Niko toma un automóvil y se dirige donde se encuentran los hombres de Pegorino en Alderney. Misión Vigilando a los hombres de Jimmy thumb|Niko en el auto junto con [[Roman y Jacob.]] Niko llega en Alderney City y ahí encuentra un automóvil donde están Roman y Jacob. En una corta escena de vídeo Niko discute sobre si la presencia de Roman es apropiada o no, pues lo último que quiere es que le paso algo a él también, Roman le contesta a Niko que Kate murió en su boda y por lo tanto es su responsabilidad ayudarle a acabar con Pegorino. Después los guardaespaldas de Pegorino salen de un edificio y en ese momento se dan cuenta de que están siendo observados, por lo que emprenden la huida a través de la autovía que rodea Alderney, para tratar de despistar a sus perseguidores. Niko, al volante del Cognoscenti, empieza a perseguir a los hombres de Pegorino para que estos los lleven a la guarida de Jimmy. Persiguiendo a los hombres de Pegorino En el camino, Roman dice estar asustado con la persecución y que tal ves deberían volver ya que ahora tiene una esposa en que pensar, Niko le dice a Roman que ya no puede hacerse para atrás ya que no pueden dejar que Pegorino escape, Jacob le dice a Niko que Roman solo esta asustado un poco y que es mejor que se concentre en el camino. Durante el trayecto los hombres de Pegorino cogen la vía contraria y Niko les sigue lo que asusta mas a Roman y le pide a Niko que conduzca con más cuidado, Jacob le comenta a Niko que Pegorino ya no es tan poderoso como antes y que según sus contactos él está oculto en una zona del norte de Alderney esperando para salir del país. Después de un tiempo de persecución los hombres de Pegorino salen de la autopista y entonces se empieza una persecución por las calles del norte de Alderney, la persecución termina cuando los guardaespaldas se detienen donde aparentemente se encuentra Pegorino: en un antiguo casino abandonado en Westdyke . Out of Commission 2.png|Niko siguiendo a los matones de Pegorino. Out of Commission 4.png|Niko llegando al casino antiguo. Entrando al casino Niko para el automóvil unos metros antes del casino donde los hombres de Pegorino empiezan a disparar, Niko, Roman y Jacob se esconden detrás del automóvil. Niko les dice a ellos que deben salir de ahí ya que el solo quiere acabar con Pegorino, Jacob se niega al principio pero Niko le dice que él debe cuidar de Roman, entonces los dos se apartan del lugar y la batalla de Niko y los matones empieza. Niko se cubre con el automóvil que trajo y empieza disparando a los hombres que están en la puerta y con un lanzacohetes destruye a los vehículos que ahí se encuentran, después Niko empieza disparando a los enemigos que se encuentran en los techos, después se acerca a la puerta y varios automóviles mas llegan, Niko lanza varias granadas para destruir los autos y se cubre con unas piedras, desde ahí Niko elimina a los enemigos faltantes y limpia la entrada, en ese momento Niko recibe un mensaje de texto de Jacob el cual dice que tiene un plan de escape para el y que no quite el ojo del cielo, después Niko continua y entra al casino. Out of Commission 5.png|Niko hablando con Jacob antes de entrar al casino. Out of Commission 6.png|Niko eliminando a los enemigos del techo. Out of Commission 7.png|Niko matando a los enemigos que protegen la entrada. Dentro del casino Niko se oculta con la puerta del exterior y empieza a matar a los enemigos de enfrente, después Niko mata al sujeto que se encuentra en las escaleras de la izquierda, después continua su camino pero no sin antes tomar el botiquín de salud que se encuentra en la pared de la derecha, Niko elimina a los dos enemigos que se encuentran delante y después se mete por la pared de la izquierda, ahí encuentra Pegorino y empiezan a discutir, Pegorino le reclama a Niko el hecho de haber traicionado ya que juntos podrían haber sido mejores, Niko le dice que ya quería dejarlo y que esta enojado porque ha matado a Kate y ahora le va a matar, Pegorino en ese momento huye por las escaleras y sale al exterior. Out of Commission 8.png|Niko matando a un enemigo dentro el viejo casino. Out of Commission 9.png|Niko hablando con Pegorino. Out of Commission 10.png|Pegorino huyendo. Siguiendo a Pegorino Niko le sigue y afuera Pegorino llama a mas de sus hombres y estos aparecen y empiezan a disparar a Niko, Niko mata a los dos matones del techo y después usa la escalera para bajar, ahí encuentra mas matones de Pegorino a los cuales elimina, entonces Niko continua persiguiendo a Pegorino y se topa con los últimos matones de Pegorino, los matones llegan en un automóvil y atacan a Niko con Drive-By sin embargo Niko logra esquivarlo y mata a los matones, Niko se acerca al muelle donde Pegorino se encuentra pero llega demasiado tarde ya que Pegorino toma una lancha para huir, Niko no planea dejar escapar a Pegorino y toma la Sanchez que ahí se encuentra estacionada y persigue a Pegorino por la costa, Pegorino dispara a Niko desde la lancha pero no logra eliminarlo, después de perseguir a Pegorino por un tiempo se escucha el sonido de un helicóptero: son Roman y Jacob, Roman le dice a Niko que ellos ya interceptaron a la lancha de Pegorino y piensan seguirle igualmente, Niko le dice a Pegorino que ya no tiene escapatoria y a lo lejos Niko ve una rampa y aprovechando que el helicóptero esta delante, entonces Niko utiliza a su moto para saltar de la rampa hacia el helicóptero y logra coger parte de el, con ayuda de Roman logra subir al helicóptero y toma el mando de este. Entonces Niko conduce el helicóptero cerca de la lancha de Pegorino para que Jacob le dispare y Niko también dispara pero Pegorino toma un lanzacohetes y le dispara al helicóptero, el helicóptero queda dañado y la lancha de Pegorino igual así que él desembarca en la Isla de la Felicidad, Niko controla el helicóptero y logra aterrizarlo en la isla. Out of Commission 11.png|Niko matando a los últimos hombres de Pegorino. Out of Commission 12.png|Niko siguiendo por la playa a Pegorino. Out of Commission 13.png|El Annihilator con Roman y Jacob dentro. Out of Commission 14.png|Niko saltando al helicóptero. Out of Commission 15.png|Niko trepando el helicóptero. Out of Commission 16.png|Jimmy huyendo en la lancha mientras Niko le sigue. Out of Commission 17.png|La lancha de Pegorino quemándose. Out of Commission 18.png|El helicóptero dañado. Final Ahí en la isla, Niko baja del helicóptero y se decide a perseguir a Jimmy aunque los policías de la zona alertados empiezan a disparar a Niko el cual mata a todos los policías, Niko llega hasta la base de la Estatua de la Felicidad donde se encuentra Pegorino el cual porta un arma, Niko se enfrenta a el y termina malhiriendo a Pegorino. Una vez Pegorino en el suelo él y Niko mantienen una pequeña charla, en la que Niko humilla a Jimmy, diciéndole que la Comisión le consideraba un gran chiste, Niko solo logra reírse y darse la vuelta pero en ese momento Pegorino toma su arma y trata de disparar a Niko pero este se voltea rápidamente y mata a Pegorino de un disparo a la cabeza. En ese momento Roman y Jacob se acercan a ver y miran el cuerpo de Pegorino, todo ha acabado y son libres. Roman se acerca a Niko y le dice que han ganado por fin pero Niko esta triste por la muerte de Kate y se aleja del lugar lentamente. Después la cámara enfoca el cuerpo de Pegorino y después sube hasta enfocar a la estatua de la felicidad. La misión termina y la historia del juego igual, ahora empiezan los créditos Out of Commission 19.png|El helicóptero en la Isla de la Felicidad. Out of Commission 20.png|Niko a punto de disparar a Pegorino. Out of Commission 21.png|Pegorino herido junto a la base de la Estatua de la Felicidad. Out of Commission 22.png|Niko matando a Pegorino. Out of Commission.PNG|Niko, Roman y Jacob frente al cuerpo de Pegorino. Los créditos thumb|Los créditos finales del juego. Como secuencia final aparecen los créditos del juego, los segundos más largos de todos los de la saga, sobre panorámicas de la ciudad, y con varias canciones de fondo como: *Soviet Connection (El tema de Grand Theft Auto IV, al principio y al final de los créditos). *Inside the Cage (Radio Broker) *New York Groove (LRR 97.8). *Get Innocuous (Radio Broker) *King Ring (Trailer 3, Vladivostok FM). Formas de fallar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *Que muera Little Jacob. *Que muera Roman Bellic. *Que los hombres de Pegorino sean asesinados en el camino. *Perder a los hombres de Pegorino. *Destruir la Sanchez. *Dejar escapar a Pegorino. *No subirse al helicoptero. *Destruir el helicoptero. Curiosidades *Después de la misión Packie llamará a Niko llorando y le dirá que no puede creer que hayan matado a Kate. *Después Roman llamara a Niko y le dirá que Mallorie está embarazada y si su hija es niña la llamaran Kate. *Algunas veces al terminar esta misión (o fallarla) si anteriormente en la mision Mr. and Mrs. Bellic No se habia llamado en mucho tiempo a Kate puede aparecer el bug de que ella te llame a pesar de que ya murío en la historia como lo demuestra este video en el minuto 21:32. *Al final de los créditos Niko dice: "So this is what the dream feels like? This is the victory we longed for" que significaría "¿Así que esto es como el sueño se siente? Es la victoria que anhelábamos" *Si después de la misión se va a la página web Libertytreeonline.com se podrán encontrar noticias que hablan acerca de la muerte de Kate, la muerte de Pegorino en la Isla de la Felicidad y la muerte repentina de Jon Gravelli. *Si vas muy rápido a la Isla de la Felicidad las llamas se quitarán *Después de esta misión, Niko obtiene $ 250.000 dolares, aunque no se explica porqué, es contradictorio, en One Last Thing Niko debe decidir si asesinar a Dimitri o ganar $ 250.000 pero si Niko decide vengarse de todas formas ganará este dinero. *El lanzacohetes de Pegorino te perseguirá, posiblemente sea un Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor. *El Annihilator al ser afectado por el lanzacohetes suena mas rápido de lo normal, y ademas no explota al instante como obviamente debería pasar, puede que en el BETA del juego fuera así (explota si el cohete impacta con la nariz del helicóptero). *En la cinemática dentro del casino, si Niko en lugar de entrar por la puerta entra por el techo, la posición de Pegorino cambiará y estará mirando hacia el otro lado durante la conversación. *Los enemigos de la Isla de la Felicidad son policías, pero no se muestra un Nivel de búsqueda, y al aterrizar comenzarán a dispararte, no se sabe porque te disparan mucho a ti y no a Pegorino, pero tal vez sea por que son aliados de él, además de que si los matas sólo te aparecen 2 estrellas de búsqueda, no tres. *Esos mismos polis son únicos (del multijugador), y vienen armados igual que multijugador. *Es común que cuando estás persiguiendo a los gorilas de Pegorino en el Paso Elevado Plumbers, Roman grite desesperado Are you trying to kill me now? (no siempre pasa). *Sea cual sea el arma con el que hieres a Pegorino, Niko acaba matándolo con una AK-47. *Cuando Jimmy está delante de la lancha, no se subirá, se teletransportará. *Cuando lo estemos persiguiendo, sera inmortal, ya que lo tendremos que matar en la Estatua de la Felicidad *A pesar de que Little Jacob llame a Niko un día después de lo sucedido en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Roman usará el mismo traje con el que se casó. *Si ya guardaste la partida una vez hecha la misión y vas a la sección Partida de nuevo, en vez de decir Out of Commission dirá Modo historia completado, en referencia a que ya completaste todas las misiones principales. *El aterrizaje del Helicoptero no es tan brusco como en A Revenger's Tragedy. Nota * La recompensa es de $250,000, el Trofeo/logro: ¡Has Ganado! y el jugador puede empezar a conseguir el 100% del juego. * Si el jugador termina la historia principal en menos de 30 horas, desbloquea el Logro: Liberty City al Minuto. * Si el jugador fracasa la misión luego de haber matado a todos los hombres de Pegorino (dentro y fuera del casino), al reintetar la misión mediante el mensaje en el teléfono, no tendrás que perseguir a los hombres de Pegorino, sino que aparecerás directamente fuera del casino para matar a los hombres de fuera. * Si se elige el Final Venganza o Dinero siempre se tiene la misma recompensa, ya que en los 2 ganas $250,000, pero en Dinero se consigue Primero Vídeos de la misión de:Out of Commission en:Out of Commission pl:Out of Commission tr:Out of Commission Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Misión destacada